The MSSM through its commitment to a program of research excellence has begun an upgrade of the AAALAC accredited animal care and use program. Central to these improvements is the acquisition of state-of-the-art housing equipment for the diverse animal population housed at the medical center. Unlike many institutions in the metropolitan New York area, the medical center continues to utilize significant numbers of large animals, particularly NHPs. Current regulatory and ethical concerns mandate housing systems which foster socialization, promote visualization, and general enriched environments. Various cage designs have been developed within the past few years which adequately address these concerns. Several years ago a portion of the existing NHP caging was replaced due to concerns of hazards to personnel and lack of enrichment options (pair housing). This application seeks to complete the upgrade of remaining NHP caging, specifically seeking to acquire housing systems which foster opportunities for social housing, group and/or pair housing.